Birthday Boy
by WasteNoTime
Summary: Blaine hates birthdays and Kurt makes it his goal to change that.


Hello!

Long time no see, unfortunately. Miss you all!

So, today (August 11) _precious-passenger_ and I are celebrating our birthdays (same day, different year) and so I thought that this calls for some Klaine fluff! And what's the better way to celebrate our birthday than writing/reading about Blaine's birthday? (I'm sure there are millions better ways but let's ignore that).

_Precious_, this is for you, darling, I hope you have a wonderful birthday :) *hugs*

* * *

Blaine hated his birthdays, Kurt knew that much. When Kurt had asked him about it, the boy just made up some story about falling down from the swings on his birthday when he was four that resulted in him never wanting to celebrate getting older again. That was bullshit but Kurt didn't press him. After all, Blaine's views were about to change.

When Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy he didn't think he would have friend but here he was getting up at three in the morning to surprise his best friend (to whom his heart belonged) with an early birthday start. If everything went according to Kurt's precisely organised schedule, they should be leaving the dorms around three thirty and coming back at midnight. Luckily it was a weekend and the curfews were not very strict, especially with most prefects either gone or onto his plan.

Kurt got ready quickly, grabbed his bag and silently made his way to Blaine's room. It was customary to trust other Dalton students so most people, including the ever so trustful Blaine, didn't bother to lock their rooms. So soon Kurt found himself carefully opening the door to Blaine's room and getting inside.

Blaine was staying in a single room, something only prefects could enjoy. It was yet another thing that made Kurt's mission easier – he didn't want to have to deal with an angry roommate when he would already have to deal with grumpy Blaine, who might be fine with getting up at seven but three in the morning was really pushing it.

Having successfully gotten into the room without waking the other boy up, Kurt closed the door behind himself and walked to Blaine's bed where he kneeled so he would be face to face with the sleeping figure.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered running his hand over the boy's cheek.

"Mmm… 'urt…" the boy mumbled in his sleep still unaware of anyone's presence in his room. "lov… hm…"

Kurt smiled at how adorable his friend looked. He always cherished those movie nights when Blaine fell asleep on him and turned into the most adorable cupcake. "Blaine, wake up," he tried a bit more forcefully.

This time Blaine stirred in his bed but still stayed asleep. "Mhmm," he made an indistinct sound.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled deviously, "if you don't wake up right now, I will burn your bowtie collection."

"Wat…" Blaine's eyes shot open as he was suddenly wide awake.

"Good morning, Blaine," Kurt made sure to make the boy aware of him being in his room before he saw his silhouette in the dark and assumed it was some creature from hell.

"Kurt?" the other boy looked at him and then outside the window. "What's the time?" he asked yawning.

"Time for you to get up and get ready," Kurt said cheerfully and opened the boy's closet to pick an outfit for him. When he realised his mistake, he went to turn the light on first.

"It's still dark outside, what is it, like four?" Blaine asked rubbing his sensitive eyes as the bright light filled the room.

"It's actually just a bit after three–"

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine said and rolled onto the other side, facing the wall instead of Kurt.

Kurt sighed having anticipated such behaviour. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "A good friend of mine always says – 'waste no time', and we really have no time to waste today. There is so much to do!" he said shaking the boy's shoulder. "Come on, get up!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Blaine complained into the pillow.

"It's not like I didn't warn you yesterday. I told you to go to sleep early… When did you end up going to sleep?"

"An hour ago? I was reading 'Harry Potter'," Blaine explained rising onto his elbows.

"Nerd," Kurt smiled affectionately at him. "Okay, go to the bathroom and get ready. When you get out there will be clothes waiting for you on the bed. I'll go wait for you in the corridor. If you don't come out in fifteen minutes, you will regret it," Kurt threatened him.

"I came out two years ago," Blaine joked trying to force his eyes open.

"Smartass," Kurt faked annoyance and stood up letting Blaine get up. "In you go," he said pushing the boy into the bathroom.

He then carefully laid out some nice clothes for the boy to wear and left the room. He only managed to send one text and Blaine was already out of the room.

"You are a horrible person, Kurt," he whispered.

"Hey, I got up even earlier than you so hush."

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as they walked down the corridor, only the light of the full moon showing the way.

"You'll see," Kurt responded with a mysterious smirk.

They managed to get out of the dormitories building without getting caught and only spoke again when they were in Kurt's car beginning to drive.

"You have twenty minutes for a nap," Kurt told his friend who shook his head.

"It's not good for a driver if his only passenger is asleep, especially when the driver himself could use some sleep," Blaine explained. In Kurt's opinion, he was too perfect for his own good. "So, care to explain why you got me out of school at three thirty in the morning? You aren't going to do some full moon sacrifice, are you?"

"Oh shit, how did you find out what I was going to do to you?!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine laughed at him. "Seriously though, you are killing me."

"Okay, what day is today?"

"Well, technically it's already Saturday," Blaine said after taking a few moments to get his brains started.

"What else?" Kurt pressed further.

"Twelve of May… oh," it finally dawned to Blaine. "I already hate birthdays and you thought that it would be a good idea to wake me up so early?"

"You'll see," Kurt said confidently. He knew Blaine well enough to know that he would love his seventeenth birthday.

They drove for another ten minutes of so. The silence was filled with Blaine constantly trying to get some information from Kurt but the boy was adamant to keep his plan a secret. He only told Blaine that he should be prepared for a long day.

When they finally reached the place Kurt had picked out Blaine laughed nervously. "I hope you were joking about the sacrifice bit?" he asked as they entered the forest on the outskirts of Westerville.

"Relax, the only thing you might worry about is werewolves but hopefully they won't be here tonight," Kurt winked at the boy.

"Not funny," Blaine said but nevertheless laughed.

A couple of minutes later they reached the lake that was guarded by the trees and Kurt parked the car. There was somebody sitting by the lake and as they climbed out of the car the person stood up and walked over to them.

"Good morning, birthday boy," they heard Wes' voice. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hey," Kurt greeted him as he watched Blaine's surprised face.

"You are onto this as well?" he asked as he hugged his friend.

"Yes," Wes admitted proudly. "Happy birthday, man. I hope you have a great year."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled at him as they parted.

"Alright, let's go, coffee awaits," Wes said and they walked to where he had laid a blanket. There were three to-go mugs from some coffee shop and three smaller blankets on it. "It's not 'Lima Bean' but still the best coffee that is offered on the twenty four seven market."

"Right now any coffee is the best coffee," Blaine said as Wes handed him a mug and a blanket. "I see you've thought of everything," he commented wrapping himself in a warm blanket.

Wes shook his head as he handed the same things to Kurt. "Nah, it's all Kurt's doing. He came to us with his ideas–"

"Us?" Blaine asked.

"Ouch," Wes yelped a little as Kurt elbowed him. "I mean, me. He got everything in order and I just had to follow his instructions."

Blaine sipped his hot drink and closed his eyes in pleasure. He wasn't as sleepy as he was earlier and now sitting in the fresh cool air helped a lot as well. "So what is the plan here?"

"Um, I thought, you know, you could watch the sun rising on your seventeenth birthday with a couple of friends and coffee," Kurt explained suddenly feeling a little unsure about this activity. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"It's perfect," Blaine interrupted his self-deprecatory thoughts. "I mean, getting up was terrible but now that I'm here I'm glad you forced me to come here," he said as he could already see some light coming from above the horizon.

"We are lucky we have a good weather," Wes commented. "It rained constantly yesterday and Kurt freaked out big time. It was scary."

"I didn't freak out. Was I unsure if my plan would work? Yes. Was I panicking? No," Kurt defended himself. "Absolutely not."

"Totally was," Wes stage-whispered.

"Thank you, guys," Blaine breathed watching the sky becoming brighter with each minute.

They sipped their coffees in silence enjoying the beauty of a waking nature. They could not only see the sun rising up but also hear birds waking up in the forest and so they stayed as silent as possible as they didn't want to interrupt the beauty.

At some point Blaine threw his blanket over Kurt's shoulders and moved closer. It was warmer that way.

Once the drinks were over and the sun had made its way into the sky the boys collected their things and walked back to their cars.

"This was wonderful, thank you," Blaine said.

"If you liked this wait until–" Wes started but was interrupted by Kurt stomping on his foot. "Shit, ouch, that hurt!"

"Oops, sorry," Kurt smiled at him innocently.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked obviously suspicious about his friends' behaviour.

"Nothing," Wes said and got into his car. "Enjoy the rest of the day, birthday boy."

The boys watched the car disappear and got into Kurt's car.

"What now?" Blaine wondered.

"You'll see," was the only answer he got.

* * *

Blaine had the most amazing birthday, hands down. He had spent the whole day with Kurt (best birthday gift ever!) and wherever they went someone close to him was waiting there for them. After the coffee and sunrise with Wes they had breakfast with Blaine's cousin, went to a zoo with their Dalton friends Nick and Jeff, walked around a history museum with another classmate David, had lunch with Blaine's parents, went to the indoor skating rink with their friends Thad and Trent, got manicures in Blaine's aunt's salon, shared milkshakes with Kurt's friend Mercedes who insisted on saying happy birthday in person instead of over facebook, and to top it all everyone came to meet him again for dinner where they all said their birthday wishes and gave him gifts.

As Blaine stood with Kurt in front of the other boy's dorm, he realised he didn't have a single negative thought throughout the day.

"So, do you still hate birthdays?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Well, I'll never hate my seventeenth birthday, that's for sure," Blaine laughed. "I can't believe you did it all for me, Kurt. You made me feel really special, something I haven't felt for a long time."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "You are special, you deserve to feel that way every day."

"Thank you," Blaine said almost choking on a lump that was forming in his throat. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled opening his arms for the boy to fall into.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his best friend's body and inhaled his smell. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Instantly Kurt's hands stopped caressing his back and the boy pulled away. "Wh– Did you just–"

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Blaine freaked out. "I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just happened, please, just forget I said that okay?"

But Kurt didn't plan to forget it. "Did you mean it?" he asked in a slightly higher voice.

Blaine was about to lie, to say that he only loved Kurt as a friend but he just couldn't lie to him. Kurt deserved honesty. "I did, I do. I've never met anyone like you and I've never felt this way about anyone before. Maybe I'm too young or too inexperienced to be saying these words but I think that what I'm feeling for you is love," he finally confessed after months of hiding his feelings. "I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. I promise, I won't act differently. I've had feelings for you for a long time but it never got in a way of our friendship. But of course, you never knew about that. And now you know... Shit, I really don't want to lose you, I can try to fight my feelings somehow if they–"

"Blaine, stop talking and kiss me," Kurt asked, his voice full of emotions.

The boy looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"I said, you should stop freaking out and just kiss me because I've been waiting for that to happen since the day we met," Kurt said taking a step closer. "Bacause… I love you too," he finished.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock but soon he caught up with what was happening – Kurt loved him and he was asking for a kiss! Wasting no more precious seconds Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and pressed their lips together.

He couldn't have hoped for a better birthday.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little story :)**


End file.
